


harga sepetak surga

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Post-Canon, Short
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Seperti kobaran kerinduan yang meletup-letup dalam dadanya, terlalu banyak dan nyaris membuatnya meledak.[untuk event #MariBerpuisiLagi]
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 3





	harga sepetak surga

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Maze Runner trilogy milik James Dashner. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun.
> 
> Pilihan prompt: “Sebab saya meradang dihantam rindu” {Kepada Tuan}

"Kamu sangat bodoh, Tommy. Benar-benar bodoh."

Suara itu mengaung rendah seperti retakan kepedihan yang perlahan-lahan menghantam kesadarannya.

Thomas mencoba menghalau pikiran bahwa ini tidak benar. Dia bukan Newt yang Thomas rindukan. Dia hanyalah ilusi yang dibentuk oleh mimpinya yang menyedihkan.

Siapa yang tahu bahwa api unggun adalah hal favoritnya? Momen sederhana itu terasa manis dan pahit sekaligus, mengingatkan Thomas bahwa ia masih terjebak di sana.

Ketika Thomas mengawasi pemuda itu, tampak hampir nyata seperti yang diingatnya. Cahaya emas dari api unggun menyapu wajahnya secara magis di bawah bayang-bayang malam. Newt tampak lebih cerah melebihi yang dia kira. 

Pandangan Thomas meluncur menuju lengan Newt yang terbuka, mengenakan hoodie putih dari masa Glade. Kulitnya bersih. Wajahnya bersinar dengan cara yang anggun dan tipikal. Tidak ada luka atau tonjolan urat hitam seperti terakhir kali. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bekas apapun yang menunjukkan infeksi mengerikan itu pernah bersarang melemahkan tubuhnya—hingga merenggut nyawa.

Sementara senyumannya, entah bagaimana tampak begitu tulus dan menyakitkan secara bersamaan. Ketika pemuda pirang itu mengangkat kepala dan bersiborok pandang dengannya. Thomas merasakan hatinya tenggelam dan detak jantungnya terhenti.

Ia bahkan tidak perlu bertanya apa yang Newt maksud dengan _kebodohan_ itu.

"Benar. Aku memang tolol." 

Bodoh dan tolol karena mengira semua keputusannya adalah benar untuk dilakukan. Tetapi ia terlambat menyelamatkan sahabatnya sendiri. Terlambat menyadari perasaannya dan betapa berharganya Newt baginya.

Di antara mereka, bara api unggun masih meretih-retih. Seperti kobaran kerinduan yang meletup-letup dalam dadanya, terlalu banyak dan nyaris membuatnya meledak. Seolah-olah api itu adalah garis batas yang menjelaskan perbedaan mereka: yang satu sudah _mati_ dan yang satu terperangkap mimpi.

Senyuman di wajah Newt hilang. Berganti dengan ekspresi kosong yang tidak terbaca. "Aku mengira kamu akan baik-baik saja tanpaku _._ Lihat seperti apa rupamu sekarang."

Thomas memainkan kedua tangan menggosokkan telapaknya bergantian satu sama lain. _Jangan lagi._

“Seperti apa rupaku? Menyedihkan bukan? Jelas tidak ada yang baik-baik saja di sini, tidak tanpamu.”

"Maka kamu harus berusaha, Tommy. Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku _mencintaimu_?"

_Apa ini? Pengakuan dari orang yang sudah mati?_

"Apa gunanya itu, Newt? Apa gunanya kamu katakan itu?" Thomas menggigit lidahnya yang entah bagaimana tidak terasa sakit. Dalam perangkap mimpi yang Thomas ragukan apakah pertemuan ini nyata, atau hanya berlangsung dalam pikirannya. Itu mengingatkannya seperti dia adalah bajingan tak berperasaan yang menolak pengakuan _sahabatnya._

Baik. Karena dia sudah mati jadi itu tidak berarti apa-apa.

Newt menggelengkan kepala. Senyumannya terlukis kembali dengan cara yang retak dan patah. "Kamu harus tahu bahwa aku bersungguh-sungguh dalam ucapanku."

"Oke. Baik. Ada yang ingin kamu katakan lagi?"

Thomas menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan wajah di antara dua lututnya. Memeluk diri sendiri. Ia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana Newt menggelengkan kepala secara pahit.

Pun tidak mendengar suara gemerisik pasir ketika tiba-tiba yang dia rasakan berikutnya adalah usapan tangan di punggungnya. Newt merapat padanya, menariknya dalam pelukan erat yang menghancurkan.

*-*

Dan begitu saja. Thomas terisak-isak tanpa bisa ditahan. Hal terakhir yang dia rasakan dari kehangatan Newt sebelum lenyap ditelan kegelapan. Ia terbangun dengan jejak air mata di pelupuknya. Sesak oleh kepedihan yang mengoyak jantung. Seolah mimpi itu berlangsung secara nyata dan bukan ilusi alam bawah sadar. Ia tercabik-cabik dalam tangisan patah hati. Menangis begitu panjang hingga air matanya mengering tak bersisa.

*-*

_Adakah cara membayar rindu seperti garam yang larut_

_dalam luka sayat yang dia torehkan padamu sejak malam itu?_

_Kerinduanmu tumpah ketika kau tak sanggup membendung pelupuk matamu_

_mengalirkan butir-butir kesedihannya_

_Kau mengeja namanya ribuan kali,_

_terjerat dalam mimpi abadi yang membentuk ilusi bayangannya_

_Siapa yang berkuasa mengangkat kerinduan ini_

_saat kau sendiri tak mampu mengelaknya?_

_Kau takut melupakannya_

_seperti kenyataan yang menghapus namanya dari surga di masa depanmu_

_Ketika dia pergi menjemput surganya sendiri,_

_meninggalkanmu terkoyak-koyak di ujung badai_

_Apakah surga masih berarti_

_atau hanya nama suatu ruang hampa_

_tanpa dirinya?_

**Author's Note:**

> Karena saya harus mengerahkan energi dua kali lipat untuk menelurkan sebutir (?) angst dan sepertinya lagi kehabisan energi 🤧 jadi cuma bisa segini ...  
> Terima kasih Ken atas kesempatan event yang cantik ini ♡  
> Thanks sudah baca ♡


End file.
